fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Rise of The Satan: The Heir of The Murmur Clan
Rise of The Satan: The Heir of The Murmur Clan & The Black Satan ''is a original fan fictional story crossover of High School DxD & Evangelion. Shinji is not going to be a heir of The Murmur clan, he is also going to be a Satan in this fan fiction Rias Gremory & Sona Sitri are going to be strong and super intelligent along with their peerages. Shinji and his peerage are going to be slightly over powerful characters. This is inspird and dedicated to Devil Warrior: Shinji Murmur and Rise of The Satan: The White Satan by redwarrioroflight. Plot Three years after rejecting Third Impact. Shinji Ikari is finally going to get a second chance at life. Ushered into the path of devildom and put onto the path of Satan-hood. Armed with The Calamity Ring and a peerage of powerful sexy servants, he is going to show the enemies of the devils that you do not mess with a Murmur and rise to become The Black Satan! Team Murmur *''Shinji Murmur *''Rias Gremory'' *''Yasaka'' *''Grayfia Lucifuge'' *''Rossweisee'' *''Tiamat'' *''Le Fay Pendragon'' *''Ravel Phenex'' *''Jeanne'' *''Arthuria Pendragon'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Elsha'' Angels God *''God From The Bible'' Seraph *''Michael'' *''Gabirel'' *''Raphael'' *''Uriel'' *''Metatron'' *''Sandalphon'' *''Sariel'' *''Remiel'' *''Raquel'' Fallen Angels Grigori *''Azazel'' *''Shemhazai'' *''Baraquiel'' *''Raynare'' *''Kalawarner'' *''Armaros'' *''Sahariel'' *''Penemue'' *''Tamiel'' Devils Satans *''Sirzechs Lucifer'' *''Katerea Leviathan'' *''Ajuka Beleezebub'' *''Fabium Asmodeus'' *''Serafall Mammon'' *''Roygun Belphegor'' Dragons Great Dragon Council True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Vampires Youkai Shinto Gods Other Creatures Extras *Rias ended her arragned marriage to Riser by using the Bylaw to to making herself Shinji's Queen. *Grayfia Lucifuge is not Sirzechs' wife. that position is filled up by Lilitifa Wepel. Grayfia is Shinji's third queen through a Mutation Piece. *Katerea Leviathan is a good guy in this story. She accepted the Evil Piece System and help lead The Anti-Stan Faction in The Satan Civil War. She rules the Underwrld as the true head of The Leviathan clan. *Elsha replaces Issei Hyoudou as The current Red Dragon Emperor and wielder of Boosted Gear. *Shinji will have a large semi harem. *Shinji is strong in mind, body and spirit because of Misato & Ritsuko training him to harness his full potential. *Serafall Sitri is the current Mammon. *Shinji gets tremendous knowledge copied and pasted into his head by The Current Satans. *This story will follow the original anime with major alterations. *Raynare & Kalawarner are Ophanim class Fallen Angels, they assigned to help Misato & Ritsuko watch over Shinji by Azazel. Both women are vastly powerful. Raynare is called The Princess of The Ophanim ''and Kalawarner is called The ''Angel of The Stars ''& ''Angel of The Zodiac. *Shinji gets a original sacred gear which is a Lost Longinus called The Calamity Ring ''contains The spirit of The Black ''Archfiend Dragon, Azdaja ''sealed inside it. **''Balance Breaker: Calamity Ring Scale Mail **''Juggernaut Drive'' **''Juggernaut Over Drive: Maximus Omega Juggernaut Overdrive'' *Rias gets The Night Reflection and Sona gets Absolute Demise.The Night Reflection sacred gear is a lost longinus along with The Calamity Ring. *Misato Katsuragi & Ritsuko Akagi are leaders of The Great Dragon Council, who are considered to be more powerful than Ophis and Great Red. Misato & Ritsuko took Shinji in after Gendo abandoned him, they also became his guardians during The Fallen Angel Wars. *Misato & Ritsuko traveled to the Dimensional Gap to escape Third Impact and they watched Shinji reject Third Impact and restored the world back to its Pre-Second Impact State. Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Anime Category:Fan Fiction Category:Series Category:TV Shows